carry on cath and wren
by RavenclawAnnie03
Summary: Cath and Wren after college went their separate ways and as always joined back together in the moment of need. Can they support each other or will it be too much this time for the twins
1. Chapter 1 -The Big News

Wren's P.O.V

I can't wait to meet my sister because I haven't seen her since college we've both gone separate way she has moved in with Levi and I moved in with Jandro, he proposed to me last night it was like out of a movie, he had candles, rose petals, and fairy lights. That why I can't wait to meet Cath, so I can tell her the wonderful news.

I heard my phone chime I unlocked it and saw a test from Cath

 _Hey, can't wait to meet you, how about starbucks in 10? xx_

I texted back in record time

 _Sure can wait to see you too xx_

I got my purse and went to my car and arrived at starbucks and saw Cath waiting for me hammering her keys on her computer, probably doing another series on Simon snow again

"Hey Cather" I said making her looking up from her computer and smiled at me and it was the nicest feeling in the world.

"Hey, so how are you and what is the oh so important news you talk about?" asked Cath I'm sure she's been smiling more since she moved in with Levi.

"Want a coffee first?" I asked

"Sure" she said looking a bit more concerned than before

I ordered two coffees and came back to our table

"Wren?" Cath asked

"Okay" I breathed "Jandro and I are engaged" I said smiling

"Oh my god that is the most amazing news" squealed Cath

"So what's being going on with you?" I asked

"Well I was going to wait until I was certain but Levi and I are engaged and we're pregnant!" exclaimed Cath

"Do you know what that means Cather?" I asked "BABY SHOWER AND DOUBLE WEDDINGS" I squealed

"Yes it does" Cath smiled.

Cath's P.O.V

When I told my twin sister wren my news I didn't know how she would react I mean I am engaged and pregnant so I went into that with double ammo. Thank the gods that she found something positive to say about all I could think is – how did this happen to me? I mean I love Levi and love that we're having a baby together but it's so soon what if we break up what would happen with our kid I don't want it to grow up like me – with one parent.

I know he would never leave this baby or me so I just have to stop worrying about silly little things that I _know_ that won't happen between me and Levi would it?

Levi's P.O.V

I am really excited about mine and Cather's baby, I don't know what name we will pick for this little bugger but I know whatever Cath picks I _know_ it'll be amazing. I love Cather after college Cath seemed more chilled especially since now her career is something she loves, fan fiction in a book….

My train of thought was broken when I heard the door open

"Hello?" I called into the darkness

"Hi Levi" replied Cath wearily

"What's wrong Cather?" I asked instantly concerned

"You won't leave me and this baby wills you?" Cath asked looking ashamed for even asking

"Oh God Cath I'd never do that you or this baby" I said taken aback

"Okay I needed to know because I started to worry when I met Wren I started to think about you and this baby and what will happen ad if it'll be catholic like you or if it'll atheist like me" said Cath thoughtfully

"I promise to never let you go ever" I vowed

"I know but I needed to hear" said Cath.

Wren P.O.V

After coffee with Cath I went home to my _fiancée_ I can't stop smiling when I think of that word. Jandro waited up for me

"Hey babe" said Jandro when I walked through the door

"Heyyyy" I replied grinning

"How's your Cather?" Jandro asked

"Well you know good and you know ENGAGED _AND_ PREGNANT" I squealed like I was still in college

"Oh my god really?" asked Jandro sounding shocked

"Yep sorry you have no choice in the matter we are having a double wedding" ordered Wren

"Yes Ma'am" saluted Jandro

"Oh ha bloody ha" Wren laughed sarcastically


	2. chapter 2 -Love and Stress

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and thank you guest for your lovely comment! I'll try to update ASAP**

Cath's P.O.V

After college I finished carry on Simon snow and started a book on fan fiction, I read a load of books since and fell in love with characters such as, finch and violet, Bella and Edward, Eleanor and park, and Jelsa! (People who don't Jelsa its Jack Frost and Elsa and to find out more get a pinterest or search it on Google)

So I decided to write a book using the characters and then making my own plot and started to add my own characters to it too… my professor for fiction writing would be proud!

Anyways my schedule has been jammed pack with wedding meeting, seeing my doctor, baby shower meetings it's hard to spend time with Levi or time writing.

Wren's P.O.V

I love my sister and all but sometimes I want to shake her, she's been working so hard her book and the baby and the wedding she's hasn't got any time to herself. Cath has never got nothing to do and is NEVER bored I repeat Never bored, she's never been to a club, she's never had a drink, never let her hair down. She worries me way too much. I need to teach her how to have fun!

"Honey, I'm home!" shouted Jandro

"Really?" I asked laughing at him

"what!? I need to practise for our married life right?" reasoned Jandro

I couldn't to laughing and very cute looking confused fiancé

Cath's P.O.V

"Hi how can I help you?" I asked a mother, I've been working at Waterstones so I could help pay our rent, buy food, books. I looked at the mother who looked extremely worried

"It's my daughter's sixth birthday and I don't know what to get her" she answered

"Hmmm, does she like magical books?" I asked

"Yes she does" she replied

"I suggest she reads the series called Simon snow, here you go here's the first one" I said as I gave her the book after she had paid

"Thank you" she said as walked out the shop smiling me grinning ear to ear because I have a feeling Simon snow might become a trend again.


	3. Chapter 3-Morningsickness&jugglingjobs

_**Hello guys!**_ _ **I'm sorry for not updating in which seems like forever but don't worry Thegirlwholovestowrite123 is back, I hope you like this chapter!**_

Wren's P.O.V

"Cath?" I called seeing as I got a key to her and Levi's apartment I thought I'd use it just this once and its 11:00 am Levi's probably gone to work anyways.

As I walk around the house, going past the bathroom and into the kitchen, in the bathroom I heard puking sounds, I open the door and Cath is throwing up like crazy

"Oh god Cath you alright?" I asked gently pulled her hair out of her face

"I'm…..fine….really…thanks?" replied Cath through puking

"Hey I'm always going to be here for my twin sister even if that means helping her with morning sickness" I said passionately

Poor Cath how the hell is she going to go to work today? I mean if she's too sick or too tired to? Hey I could go in as her and do her shift we're identical twins so no one will know the difference…..I'll call in sick for my shift because Cath needs the money for the baby, the wedding and the honeymoon and Jardo and me earn enough anyways missing one shift wouldn't killed would it?

Cath P.O.V

Holy cow how am I suppose to go to work today? Should I call in sick or maybe Wren could go in? No that's not an option she's got to pay for her own wedding I'll go in we can't afford for me to miss a shift if we are going to pay for this wedding and honeymoon to Paris.

"Cath what I'm about to say you're not allowed to argue with its happening if you like it or not okay I'll cover the shift at Waterstones ad call in sick with my work" Wren said

"But…."I started but Wren was not having it

"I said no arguing" said Wren fiercely "you work on your book and have a relaxing day you need"

"Okay" I said defeated no one and I mean no one can argue with my sister I hope Jardo knows that...Well he should definitely know that by know they've been dating longer than Levi and me.

 _ **That is it for now guys find out if Wren can do Cath's job and if Cath can handle a relaxing day doing nothing really….**_

 _ **Please review what you want to see in this sorry or any mistakes so I can change them for future readers**_

 _ **Love ya**_

 _ **Thegirlwholovestowrite123**_


	4. Chapter 4- Its harder than it looks

**Why hello there guys! I've have come bearing another chapter to your delight… sorry this story is going so slowly then I'd like… guys if you like harry potter I suggest you go check out 911weaslytwins and thehonourablemarauder they are writing masterpieces in the making so please go check them out and be so kind to drop them a review I'm sure they'll appreciate your support so much... Without further ado let's jump into the story**

Wren's P.O.V

Ok I'll be the first to admit it …. Doing Cath's job is harder than it looks and extremely boring/exhausting smiling at everyone and helping them out it's a wonder how Cath does considering she's not a people friendly person is?

I turn to look at the clock, one hour to go I can do an hour… that's not too hard right it'll whizz by.

17:00 PM

Oh thank the heavenly lord that's over it really made me appreciate my work, I always complain it's not fulfilling my potential but that's okay I can now safely say working in my office designing all day seems like heaven compare to this hell.. why all of a sudden is there more people at books store when you can get it online I mean five six year olds came up to me for Simon snow books what is that all about like I love Simon and Baz and all but for real, we are nearly out stock!

Cath's P.O.V

Okay I've been good all day I need to call Wren, she would hate my job she needs moral support, or maybe wine? I don't know I just need to know.

I click Wren's face on contacts

' _hello you have reach me in voicemail, I'll call you maybe…_

 _BYE'_

Damn you Wren pick up the damn phone.

'Hello?' call someone from the door

'Who is it?' I called

'Britney Spears' called a sarcastic Wren

'Hi Wren' I smiled

'I hate your work, these six year olds came in and was asking for Simon snow books and – '

'wait six year olds wanted Simon snow books?' I questioned

'Yeah why?' asked Wren

'Sorry?' I apologized smiling

'I hate you' joked Wren

'I love you' I said

'I hate the fact that I love you' said Wren back

'Hahaha, seriously though sorry' I laughed

'it's okay' said Wren who suddenly became serious 'are you okay?'

'Yea I'm fine thanks this baby a kicker' I said


	5. Chapter 5 -The wedding Day

Cath P.O.V

Pregnancy is the most amazingly boring but exciting thing and I have to plan a double wedding….. I am so tired, really; really tired I just want to have this baby and wedding over and done with. Levi and I have picked a name for a boy and name for a girl

Boy: Jack Daniel Stewart

Girl: Evie Elizabeth Stewart

We both like the names now it's just the case of waiting and waiting and I'm not a very patient unlike wren.

Wren P.O.V

It's the day! I'm going to get married today I am so frick'in excited I have the dress and the flowers and the rose arch just like I pictured it

'Thank you Cather' I whispered

'You are welcome' said a voice behind me I turned around and it was Cath in a stunning white dress that trails and a tiara veil

'Cath you look beautiful and thank you so much' I word vomited

'Its fine now let's gets this show on the road' Cath replied

'Oh my little princesses, you're just so beautiful' teared up Dad behind us

'Oh Daddy' Cath and I said in unison he is such a sweetie especially since mom came back….

Actually she's supposed to be here today but then again when I was I hospital with alcohol poisoning I never saw a mother leave her daughter quicker but then again that what she does – gets up and leave when the going gets tough... no today is my wedding day I will not let her ruin this for me.

The music comes on and see Jandro and Levi waiting for us their faces I up with joy and awe its soo cute!

Cath's P.O.V

I walk down the aisle with Wren and dad seeing Levi's face sent butterflies to my stomach… or that could be the baby kicking I can never tell when Levi and I exchanged vows and put those rings on our fingers it felt official – this is e an I'm spending the rest of my life with and that is scary but exciting, I look up at Levi and he smiled down at me and whispered in my ear 'I'm scared too' at that point tears rolled down my eyes... happy tears but tears nonetheless

. . .Life


	6. Chapter 6 - The Birth

The birth

Cath's P.O.V

'Well here is to the amazing couples' cheered everyone I smiled burying myself into Levi, he looked down at me, his smile lit up the whole room, I smiled back at him…. My stomach gave me the worst pain; of course I screamed and clutched my stomach where the pain came from.

'Cather? Cather what is wrong' asked a concern Levi

'The…Baby….Is….Coming' I said through a gasp that is when Levi jumped into action, he got the bags in the boot of our car and carried me into the passenger seat and buckled me in

'Everything is going to be okay princess I promise' Levi reassured me and he put his foot on the gas and we sped off to the hospital.

When Levi gets us to reception he was panicking way more then me

'How can I help you?'

'My wife is about to give birth' said Levi with wild eyes and if on cue I started screaming again

'Ahhhhh how far apart are the contractions?' asked the nurse

'I don't know?' replied Levi, the next thing I knew I was in the labour room

~ 1 hour and 45 minutes later~

' you have a baby boy, hunny well done what ya gunna name him?' asked the midwife Judy who helped me through the birth, I looked up at Levi then down at my baby boy and smiled

'Tommy. Tommy Levi Stewart' I said smiling down at my little Tommy

'I love it' said Levi 'hey little fella I'm your daddy, can you say daddy buddy?'

'Levi I think it's a bit early for him to talk yet' I laughed and then out of nowhere so did Tommy a cute little giggle

Levi and I smiled at our little Tommy


	7. Chapter 7 - Our little Tommy

Our little Tommy 

**A/N: Hello people, I'm back, sorry for disappearing and not updating lately, I've been writing just not on this site… if you want to see my other work go check out my Wattpad (RavenclawAnnie03) I'll try and balance my time between the two sites, without further ado let's get into the story!**

 **And before you guys get all technical I know that Cath in the book didn't go to hospital I'm adding to the story**

Cath's P.O.V

It's has been three weeks since I have come back from the hospital with our little Tommy, Wren will not stop gushing on how beautiful Tommy is and practically telling anyone who will listen that she is 'Auntie Wren' her Facebook and Instagram once was full of photos of special dinners and parties are full of pictures of Tommy. Levi is even worse than Wren who practically re-enacted the first few moments of the _Lion king_ singing the 'circle of life' at the top of his lungs.

I am not going to lie I am missing my sleep so badly, Tommy is far from being an angel when it comes to sleeping. Every four hours he is screaming for his dummy or his favourite stuffie Pingu, of course Levi is happy and bubbly with only two hours of sleep whereas I feel like a freaking zombie.

My book is taking forever to write with such little sleep, it's like my brain is on shut down from the little sleep I have had, but you know what they say Rome wasn't built in a day, poor Levi is constantly stressing that I'm over doing myself and that I need to rest otherwise I'll end up in hospital again.

Wren's P.O.V

I love my little Nephew Tommy he's so sweet, since my wedding and honeymoon all I want in the whole world is to have a little one of my own, I am happy with the life I have and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world but at the moment I have increasingly become jealous of Cath's baby. In truth I don't think I can have a baby – not again anyway, nobody knows this not Cath, Jandro, Laura or dad but when I was dating Jesse in high school I got pregnant and I miscarried pretty early on in my pregnancy and my GP said it would be unlikely that I could conceive again ,a part of me will forever be sad that I lost my little boy, I was going to name him Andrew however the other side of me is glad it happened in a way because I wasn't ready to be a mother and if my baby did survive I wouldn't be able to go to college or meet Jandro.

I don't I could ever tell anybody about my though I don't think I could deal with the pitiful looks and the sympathies, it would just make me go through all that pain I have repressed for all those years, I just don't want to let Jandro down – not to fulfil his own dreams own dreams of having our own little ones.

I just don't want to fail.

 **A/N: hello I know this is a heavyish chapter and a very short chapter I am getting back into the flow of the story so bear with me here people!**

 **Keep writing**

 **RavenclawAnnie03**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
